


That Dark In A Little More Light

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, M/M, One Shot, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, Petetrick - Freeform, ig, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: Pete doesn't feel good and Patrick rushes to protect™. (maybe I'll write a sequel of like pure taking care in all its glory)





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes things aren't flowing right. Some days, you just feel like laying on your bed and literally crying until you've dried all your insides and maybe then the emptiness will be enough to kill you instead of leaving you in between dead and alive.

Most of the time, Pete didn't care that people didn't care, but today, he did.

It wasn't that someone would openly go tell him he didn't matter, anyway, it was just an overall message from the whole galaxy, broke into smaller ones displayed all over his life.

For example, waking up to a phone without notifications even though he'd been one whole day without wifi. Now, you might think " Oh, what a fucking selfish asshole." but no, Pete didn't want all of the attention on him all the time. He just wanted some of it. A small part. But he wasn't even getting that.

And then being reminded how worthless he was as he noticed Patrick had left like one hour early for work when, well, he didn't really need to. He was just more obsessed with work than with his husband.

So yeah, it was one of those days.

From the moment Pete noticed Patrick had left long ago, judging by how cold the coffee destined to him had gone on the table, he just thought " Fuck it. " and went directly back to bed, curling up and sighing heavily.

He couldn't cry, Pete's eyes were totally dry. He still felt sad, though.

Or maybe just numb to everything.

Pete shut his eyes and waited, counting the seconds in his head. The apartment was as quiet as Patrick had left it, peaceful, but not for Pete, whose mind was already swirling too fast for his liking.

His breaths were shallow, uncoordinated, quick. It didn't fill his lungs, much unlike last weekend, when the other guy had wrapped his arms around Pete, kissed his forehead after fooling around about some dumb fanfiction they read.

That had been a blast, but now Patrick was gone and Pete had no shame admitting that he needed the blue eyed boy.

Eventually, Pete got tired of this and texted Patrick. Once. Twice. A lot.

Pete: I miss u.

Read

Pete: ik u dn't care  
  
Read

Pete: i need you here Patrick  
Pete: right now  
Pete: please  
Pete: I'm going mad i think  
Pete: it's rlly dumb  
Pete: actually, don't worry  
Pete: I'm better off alone

Read

 

No one had ever gotten from Patrick's work to the house so fast. Patrick practically bursted into their home, running to the bedroom calling Pete's name in a desperate way.

" Pete. " He said, out of breath. " Are you okay? "

Said person rolled in the bed to look at Patrick, his cheeks tear-stained, okay, maybe his eyes weren't all that dry after all.

It took less than 0.2 seconds for Patrick to rush and hug the boy as tightly as possible, rubbing his back.

" It's gonna be okay. " Patrick whispered into Pete's ear, because he knew what was going on. Not all of it, but to a certain extent. " You're okay. I love you. "

Sometimes, when you think you don't matter, there's someone ready to rush to your side and be your shoulder to cry on.

 

 

 


	2. The Planets Spinning Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor to the last of the real ones, hope you enjoii

When Patrick held him, everything else seemed to subside in Pete's head, the ringing in his ears slowly disappearing. He let silence fill his head for a few seconds, like this was AM radio and the transmition had stopped and all that was left was that soft gritty sound that was somewhat like waves. Pete couldn't help the fact that he came crashing down as soon as Patrick started rubbing his back and whispering soft things into his ear. Things he probably didn't mean. Things Pete wanted to believe. Things like " I love you, Pete. ". After a while, Wentz got sick of hearing them, though, and snapped right back

" If I matter so much, why have you been leaving early for the past month? I almost don't see you anymore and it makes me sad, Patrick. I know it's selfish but I need you, you know I do. "

" Pete-"

" No, don't cut me off, listen to me, I-..." Pete's voice cracked majorly. " If you're just gonna pretend you love me so I don't do something stupid and then you feel bad for it, you might as well just leave me. "

" Pete-"

" I said LISTEN. I know I'm pathetic and lame and boring and-."

Pete definitely shut the fuck up when Patrick grabbed his shoulders in a tight ass grip, whatever remained of the buzzing completely exiting his mind.

" No, you fucking listen to me, idiot. I fucking love you, I love you more than I could ever possibly love anyone else. I would fucking build a temple dedicated to worshipping you if I could and even then it wouldn't be enough to show you how much you matter. So often you drown yourself in self-loathing and don't let anyone talk to you if it's not to say they hate you, for once, YOU fucking listen to ME. The only reason I left early all of these days was so I could make you a gift bigger than what I could have done with the money I'd saved, so don't you dare fucking complain, alright, Wentz? "

Patrick didn't curse all that much and it was always shocking to Pete when he did.

The bassist was left blinking at the guy many times, unbelieving of what just happened.

" Oh." He said softly, speechless as Patrick was done talking. Tears were pooling up in his eyes again, slowly sliding down his cheeks. His gaze was empty, unfocused, but now Patrick knew it was a good sign. " I thought such terrible things. I'm sorry Trick. I know you wouldn't-"

Patrick nodded in agreement, knowing what the end of that sentence was from having heard it over and over again. He got closer, slowly capturing  
Pete's lips into a soft kiss, the other guy kissing back immediately as if it were the oxygen he had been missing.

Attention, he was finally getting it. Finally felt like he mattered. Finally felt /good/.

Patrick cared. He'd proven it. Now Pete just wanted to get the sleep he hadn't gotten in the past four weeks, so he did, he fell asleep on Patrick, drooling all over his chest and honestly that was kind of disgusting but also endearing in way.

Patrick took the box out of his jeans and gazed at the ring, the ring he'd finally gotten enough money and courage to buy.

Only perhaps Pete heard the dull sound of the velvet box closing.

Only perhaps he shed a tear at that sound, smiling the widest he'd ever smiled in his whole fucking life.

Things were flowing right again.


	3. I’m No Good With Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 
> 
> Loved typing this one out, it’s kinda long and kinda angsty hope u like

Patrick had sat on the proposal for weeks, quite literally. He was stressed out by the whole this. He didn’t know how serious they were, it wasn’t irrational thinking alright? It was based on facts.. Nah, it was irrational, let’s be honest. They had been together for like five years and well we’re talking about Pete Wentz over here, he’s more volatile than cinnamon or cocaine, but somehow Patrick had managed to keep him close. Well no, it wasn’t really surprising, their personnalities just kind of clicked together, though sometimes they pissed the shit out of each other. Patrick knew that Pete, if he rejected his proposal, wouldn’t ever be harsh about it, not to Stump. The guy seemed more gentle with his boyfriend than he was with anyone else.

Pete didn’t push it either, he knew Patrick was already stressed enough without him trying to speed things up. For obvious reasons, Pete was both nervous but also excited. His whole life, he’d had the priviledge of living close to probably the person he got along the best with in the world. They would always pick each other up, always help each other out, the fondest of his memories were with this man, and now, he suspected he was going to be able to officialy be the other male’s forever, and the other male’s, forever.

For years, they’d had this weird kind of friendship where it was okay to cuddle and any kind of privacy they had left was totally destroyed because of some specific events in both their lives that kind of had them rely on each other much more... sometimes despite themselves on the day those happened.

Anyway, the point is, they loved and needed each other deeply and both were unsure of how much the other loved him.

Eventually, though, Patrick got around to do it. He dressed extremely fancy and asked Pete to do so as well, they went to a fancy-ass place in the middle of fuckin’ Chicago, and Patrick...

Patrick ran off to the bathroom at the first opportunity, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair, then looking a the ring. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if he wasn’t good enough?  
—-  
_The stage was hotter than Satan’s asshole, everyone was sweaty and disgusting, but it was so worth it, the fans were chanting their band name, hands up in the air like they were some kind of gift from heaven._

_And there, beside him, a fallen angel, a beautiful demon, a being that wasn’t ethereal, no, he was dark, but also the kindest in a way, maybe that came from the darkness that coated the insides of his mind. He was rocking the small stage,yelling, running around, singing with the kids, and Patrick’s breath caught in his throat a little bit before he ripped his gaze from the bassist. Guy was wearing a ridiculous red and gold shirt that read ‘ I <3 revenge ‘ and shouldn’t have looked so ridiculously hot on him, his hair styled in an improbable attempt at ripping off Papa Roach, probably, with added blonde streaks and eyeliner smudged under his eyes. He was ugly, in such an attractive way._

_That was the first time Patrick realized he had a crush on the guy._

—-

_Fast forward to the shooting of What A Catch._

_Generally, your best friends don’t write you a song. From your perspective. About your issues._

_Generally, you don’t plan to... do dumb stuff._

_Generally, after people fight, they work things out, they talk to each other, they.. try to fix what they broke._

_But now it was spread too thin, it was dying on the operation table, it was agonizing with every venomous glance they threw at each other as if to hurt the other. And it did hurt, it hurt a lot. Patrick trusted Pete more than he trusted anyone in this whole damned world._

_They weren’t exactly on talking terms, but every now and then, they’d just hug, cuddle for hours, cry, and then quietly separate to fall apart on separated beds._

—-

_And then soul punk._

_What would Patrick have done without Pete. All this time, it had been Patrick helping Pete out, but now it was definitely the other way around. People didn’t know about this, but Pete wouldn’t miss an opportunity to check on his friend, because said friend wasn’t doing very well, despite what he might say, and when someone you love needs your help, you *help* them. All that weight loss, all that alcohol, they didn’t mix well together, and Pete was there to make sure the guy made it to the bed without any major injuries, to make sure if he woke up in the middle of the night to throw up his own weight in alcohol, there would be someone to rub his back and whisper soft, meaningless shit about the future._

Patrick fixed his bow tie and took a deep breath. WWDBD, What Would David Bowie Do?

He smiled confidently at the mirror, “ So, we’ve been together for a while and, y’know, I just wanna put a ring on it-you-uh, oh god. No!” Patrick facepalmed when he realized what he’d just said, giggling nonetheless, but looking pretty defeated.

“ Marry me?” Nope. Urgh. Okay, let’s just come up with something on the spot.

So Patrick got out of the bathroom about twenty minutes after he’d entered it, and Pete was goofing around on his phone.

“ You okay? “ he asked, raising one eyebrow as Patrick sat down, only then realizing how _fucking_ good Patrick looked in a suit and bow tie.

“ Yeah, yeah. Just a little nervous.”

“ And why’s that?” Pete asked, gently running his hands on Patrick’s back.

“ Got something to ask you.”

Taking a deep breath, Patrick got back up and then sunk to one knee.

Pete’s eyes glistened, but he looked at the guy attentively.

“ Okay, so, um, I was wondering. You know, we’ve known each other for um, like a lot of years, and like, oh god...” plenty of worse case scenarios started rushing through Patrick’s head, but he dismissed them. “ I just—... I’d like to spend the rest of my life by your side, Pete Wentz, because you’re the person that makes me the happiest, because you’ve always been there to pick me up whenever I fell, to take care of me, and I want to be, also, the person to take care of you, to be there for you and to make you happy. So, will you marry me? “

Pete was already crying when Patrick opened the box, nodding wildly and hugging the boy so fucking tight he could /feel/ their souls coming together.

Yes.

A hundred times.

A thousand times.

A million times.

Yes.


End file.
